


Pretending

by CastlesBook



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Punisher season two spoilers, angst drabble, literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastlesBook/pseuds/CastlesBook
Summary: Karen was done pretending. Done letting things go unsaid. So she had told him in the only way she could.She wouldn’t beg, but she could give him another option.Love someone else instead of another war





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My brain is mush from season two but I needed to write something, hope you enjoy!

Karen was done pretending. Done letting things go unsaid, because eventually they did need to be said. So she had told him in the only way she could. 

She wouldn’t beg, but she could give him another option. 

Love someone else instead of another war 

He chose another war, another gun, and another mission to go on. It was an intrinsic part of himself now, she supposed, a reflex he was unable to resist. It was so very Frank of him that she couldn’t begrudge him for it. She only wished he knew that she could take it. 

She’d gone through enough shit with and without him that she no longer cared. If he only let her, she would be there, whether he was in the middle of a war or not.

Because contrary to his belief, it has nothing to do with deserve. Nothing to do with him not wanting her life to be in any sort of danger. Because she loved him. 

Frank. The sad and longful look in his eyes when he talks about his wife and kids. The murderous look before he shoots. It’s all so Frank, that Karen can’t help but love him. 

She wants to be the after, even if it’s not done quite yet. 

Eventually though, this war will be over. And the inevitable war after this will also come to an end. However many missions and fights happen next, there will be a time of peace, a time when it stops and won’t start up again. 

A time when Frank accepts the situation they’re in. And whenever that time comes, Karen will still be there. 

“Good luck, Frank,” Karen whispers in the chaos of the hospital evacuation, walking barefoot down the halls.


End file.
